(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tube coupling for tube elements. The employment of tube elements for both the transmission of forces, especially torques, and the passage of fluids is known. Such a procedure may prove to be of advantage for instance in mixing devices, in which a hollow shaft serves to introduce fluids into a reaction space on the one hand and supports elements for agitating the reaction space on the other hand.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
To connect several tubes of such kind screw couplings are known, in which case radial bolts may perhaps be provided for securing the screw couplings.
However, when making use of aggressive fluids and/or under aggressive reactive conditions the reliability of such screw connections may suffer, especially if corrosion and/or deposits lead to a geometrical alteration of the screw threads. The consequence can be that the tube coupling can be detached only with great difficulty and the tube elements can only be exchanged to a limited degree.
The object of the invention is to provide a detachable, force-transmitting tube coupling that has a particularly high reliability.
The object is solved in accordance with the invention by a tube coupling for first and second tube elements. The tube coupling includes a socket having a connecting portion for the first tube element and at least one insertion opening, a plug which can be inserted axially into the socket and having a connecting portion for the a second tube element, a joining portion for a torque proof junction comprising at least one axial rib arranged in the socket and/or on the plug and at least one corresponding axial groove arranged on the plug or in the socket, at least one locking element, a securing portion for securing the position of the plug inside the socket, the securing portion having a first annular groove formed in the socket and a corresponding second annular groove formed on the plug, wherein the at least one locking element can be inserted into the two annular grooves via the at least one insertion opening in order to produce a form-locking connection between the socket and the plug, the locking element being designed as a curved, approximately cuboid wedge, a securing bolt, a stop forming part of the locking element and projecting radially outwards, and a plurality of evenly spaced radial bores located in the annular groove of the plug for accommodating the securing bolt in order to secure the position of the locking element.